Mate
by xounicornxing
Summary: Seorang alpha dengan senyum bak malaikat yang memikat mendapat mate seorang omega manis namun tak amat penurut. Sulay;AU; omegavers;Wolf!AU;yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Mate**

 **.**

 **Xounicornxing proudly present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sulay ; AU ; omegavers ; T+**

.

Seorang alpha dengan senyum bak malaikat yang memikat mendapat mate seorang omega manis namun tak amat penurut.

.

Note : untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh

.

Happy reading!

Derap langkah itu menggema di seluruh penjuru lorong rumah sakit itu. Semua orang yang ada di lorong itu dengan takut-takut memberi jalan kepada seseorang yang berjalan dengan mantap hingga langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi. Tak hanya karena langkahnya, tentu juga karena aura intimidasi yang menguar di diri lelaki itu.

Nama lelaki itu adalah Joonmyeon, calon alpha dari pack Red Moon. Tak heran jika orang yang di lorong itu memandangnya penuh hormat. Mereka semua adalah werewolf yang tentu saja mengetahui kedudukan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terus melangkah pada lorong panjang itu hingga menjumpai Beta dari ayahnya, Kyuhyun yang mengirim mindlink padanya sedari tadi. Ketika sampai di depan Kyuhyun, ia mempersilahkan putra sang Alpha pack ini untuk memasuki ruangan terbesar di rumah sakit itu. Ruangan khusus untuk Alpha pack ini. Maklum saja Red Moon memiliki rumah sakit besar walau di tengah hutan, mereka pack besar.

"Alpha telah menunggu anda" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mempersilahkan Joonmyeon masuk. Di dalam ruangan itu terasa berbeda. Joonmyeon tahu sangat jika aura sang ayah amat mengintimidasi, bahkan Joonmyeon sendiri merasa terintimidasi. Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum singkat lalu undur diri entah kemana. Joonmyeon kembali melayangkan tatapannya kepada sang ayah yang tengah terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Duduklah Joonmyeon" ucap sang ayah. Joonmyeon mengangguk lalu duduk di sisi kanan ranjang milik sang ayah. Joonmyeon memandang ayahnya, pasti sakit jantung ayah kumat, begitulah satu pikiran yang hadir di otaknya. Ia beralih memandang manik hitam kelam milik ayahnya, manik yang sama dengannya. Joonmyeon dapat merasakan serigala milik ayahnya ikut memandanginya.

"Ada apa appa?" tanya Joonmyeon mantap. Ayah Joonmyeon memperbaiki letak duduknya, ia berdehem sebentar namun mampu menggetarkan daun-daun di sekitarnya. Itu suara seorang alpha. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah sang ayah, membuat Joonmyeon tak setegang tadi.

"Elder Leeteuk, telah meramalkan sesuatu, dan appa yakin kau akan senang mendengarnya" Joonmyeon mengernyitkan alisnya menerka-terka apa yang akan ayahnya katakan.

"Apa yang Elder Leeteuk ramalkan appa?" tanya Joonmyeon hati-hati. Joonmyeon dulu sempat meremehkan Elder tua itu, dia selalu berpikir Elder itu terlalu berlebihan dalam meramalkan sesuatu, namun akhir-akhir ini ia percaya pada ramalan Elder yang berlebihan itu.

"Matemu, dia sudah memiliki serigala, ia sudah berubah beberapa bulan yang lalu"

 _Grrr.. Auuu!_

' _Diam!'_

Manik Joonmyeon sempat berubah warna menjadi keemasan ketika sang ayah menyembutkan matenya. Hal ini membuat sang ayah tersenyum penuh rasa kemenangan. Sedangkan Joonmyeon sendiri hanya berdehem menetralkan kondisi yang sempat membuatnya malu. Hanya mendengar kabar tentang matenya saja ia sudah begini.

"Hahaha, aku tahu kau menginginkan matemu itu Joon, maka dari itu ada satu jalan agar kau mudah mendapatkannya" Joonmyeon kembali mengernyitkan alisnya, ayahnya ini memang penuh teka-teki. Di dalam pikirannya, suho –serigala yang ada di dalam tubuhnya- sedang mengaum keras menghasut Joonmyeon agar cepat-cepat mencari mate mereka.

Setiap makhluk di dunia ini memang memiliki mate, atau jodoh. Begitupula dengan werewolf sepertinya. Namun tentu werewolf sepertinya lebih mudah mencari pendamping hidupnya mengingat penciuman dan insting para werewolf yang tajam.

"Masuklah ke XOXO highschool" Joonmyeon mendengus kasar. Namun ketika ayahnya melanjutkan ucapannya, matanya kembali menjadi keemasan. Suho memaksanya masuk sekolah itu.

"Dia belum pernah _disentuh_ loh Joon"

.

.

.

Terima kasih kepada Suho karena semalaman penuh serigala itu tak mau berhenti berbicara membuat kepala Joonmyeon pusing. Pada akhirnya ia menuruti titah sang ayah untuk mendaftarkannya ke sekolah bernama XOXO highschool itu.

Keesokan harinya, Joonmyeon cukup terkejut menyadari XOXO highschool bukanlah sekolah untuk para manusia, melainkan untuk para werewolf sepertinya. Terlihat dari aura dan aroma para werewolf yang mengelilinginya sekarang. Yang Joonmyeon pikirkan adalah mengapa ayahnya tak menyekolahkan ia disini saja?

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuan Park, orang yang biasanya bertugas mengantar Joonmyeon, namun Joonmyeon tak suka menganggapnya sebagai supir, ia seorang warrior di dalam packnya, Joonmyeon segera menajamkan penciumannya mencoba mencari aroma paling menggugah selera bagi dirinya. Samar-samar tercium bau itu, beberapa kali aroma itu agak menguat, mungkin ketika si mate sedang berekspresi.

'Pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu Joon, jangan terburu-buru mencari matemu' link dari ayahnya muncul dalam pikirannya. Joonmyeon mendengus kesal, ayahnya tahu saja apa yang dipikirkannya. Joonmyeon rasa ia harus mem-block pikirannya agar tak mudah terbaca oleh ayahnya.

'Baik appa'

Setelah berpamitan dengan Tuan Park, Joonmyeon bergegas berjalan ke dalam, dari luar sini Joonmyeon sudah dapat mencium semilir aroma yang menggugah batinnya, apalagi jika nanti di dalam?

Joonmyeon kira XOXO highschool hanyalah sekolah kecil untuk sekumpulan serigala yang tak berminat bersekolah bersama manusia. Ternyata tidak, XOXO highschool cukup luas dan memiliki hutan kecil disamping sekolah, untuk kegiatan purnama para werewolf dimana mereka sering mengeluarkan sosok serigalanya. Menurut pernyataan yang diberikan Tuan Park tadi, XOXO highschool memiliki asrama dimana alpha dan beta disatukan dan para perempuan beserta omega disatukan. Jadi intinya ia harus sekolah asrama. Joonmyeon tak yakin ia akan suka bersekolah dengan sistem itu.

Jadi ia harap cepat menemukan matenya agar ia bisa pindah ke sekolah tanpa asrama.

Dengan menyeret matenya agar satu sekolah dengannya tentu saja.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, yaitu di depan kantin terdapat sosok alpha lain yang menggebu-gebu menggebrak meja kantin hingga meja itu sempat lompat dari tempatnya. Tentu ini membuat si pengguna meja itu terkejut hampir terjungkal karena kerasnya gebrakan. Si pengguna meja –seorang omega- itu melotot dan ikut-ikutan menggebrak meja.

"Apasih Yongguk-ssi?! Ini masih pagi dan kau ingin cari masalah denganku?" ucap si omega lantang. Tak peduli dengan statusnya yang hanyalah seorang omega yang seharusnya tunduk patuh terhadap sosok alpha. Namun omega satu ini sedikit berbeda. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan gertakan dari para alpha itu.

"Hmn aku mencari masalah pada seorang omega? Cih. Nona, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kau hanyalah omega yang memiliki kakak seorang alpha, bersikaplah yang manis seperti omega lainnya, jangan melawan kami!" Yongguk sengaja mengakhiri ucapannya dengan bentakan membuat omega itu mundur dua langkah. Aura intimidasi khas seorang alpha mulai menguar, si omega belum menyerah, ia masih saja menatap manik milik Yongguk yang mempelototinya garang.

"Masih untung karena kakakmu pemimpin pack kau diterima, kalau kau di pack ku kupastikan para omega terutama yang membangkang sepertimu" sentak Yongguk lagi membuat omega itu agak goyah. Memang benar adanya bahwa tak semua pack menerima omega.

"Kalau begitu mari kutunjukkan bahwa tak semua omega harus bersikap manis seperti yang lainnya!" si omega balas membentak, aura dikantin itu mulai tak menyenangkan. Para omega lain mulai beranjak pergi takut-takut Yongguk mengeluarkan amarahnya. Beta di sana hanya mengacuhkan dan sibuk dengan makanannya. Sedangkan para alpha mulai berbisik-bisik sembari menatap remeh si omega itu.

Yongguk tak menjawab, namun geraman yang keluar dari mulutnya menandakan kemarahannya. Geraman itu bahkan mampu menggetarkan daun-daun di sekeliling area sekolahan. Yongguk tertawa kecil, lalu memandang remeh omega itu kembali.

"Kalau begitu mari kau tunjukkan dengan cara sedikit permainan ranjang, sepertinya itu lebih menyenangkan, hm Yixing-ssi?" tawar Yongguk disambut siulan dari para alpha disana. Omega itu membelalakkan mata. Yixing tahu kalau dirinya tak manis, tak ramah, tak suka diperintah, suka membangkang pada alpha tapi sungguh ia tak berani jika sudah menyangkut urusan ranjang.

Sejenak Yixing terdiam, ia mulai mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Yongguk dari aura intimidasinya dan smirk yang mulai terpampang di wajahnya. Yixing kembali mundur satu langkah. Namun ketika ia hendak mundur kembali, Yongguk menyambar tangannya menarik dagunya kasar membuat Yixing meringis sakit.

"Mau kabur omega? Dimana kakakmu yang suka menolongmu itu?" tanya Yongguk masih dengan tangan Yixing yang mencoba meronta kabur. namun tentu saja tenaganya akan kalah dari seorang alpha.

Namun bukan Wu Yixing namanya jika tak punya cara untuk lepas dari Yongguk. Maka untuk keselamatan raganya, Yixing melayangkan tangannya yang masih bebas ke arah kepala Yongguk dan menjambak rambut pendek milik sang alpha tak lupa memberikan _belaian kasar_ pada selakangannya.

Bisa dibilang Yixing menendangnya.

Dengan bergegas omega itu berlari sekuat tenaga mencoba menghindar dari para alpha yang meneriakinya. Terutama Yongguk, alpha itu meneriakinya dengan beribu umpatan sembari mengerang kesakitan. Yixing tertawa bahagia di sepanjang koridor.

"Rasakaan itu alpha sok arogan!" teriaknya lalu kembali tertawa dan berjalan santai. Dalam pikirannya, serigalanya mengangguki setuju pada ucapan Yixing itu. Ah, Yixing cukup senang karena ia telah berhasil menjadi werewolf seutuhnya tiga bulan yang lalu, kini ada seekor serigala putih berjenis omega yang ia namai Lay. Bisa dibilang kemunculan Lay cukup terlambat, biasanya serigala akan menunjukkan diri dan berkomunikasi dengan pemiliknya ketika si pemilik memasuki usia lima belas tahun. Dan jika omega, serigala akan ikut menunjukkan dirinya ketika si omega mendapat heat pertamanya. Heat pertama Yixing sudah terjadi setahun yang lalu dan Lay baru muncul sekarang.

Awalnya Yixing telah berjalan santai, namun ketika suara Yongguk dan amarahnya yang menggema dan menggetarkan sekitar membuat Yixing kembali berlari bergegas sembari menoleh ke belakang takut-takut Yongguk dengan kemampuan larinya telah mendekat.

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa Yongguk tak mengejarnya lagi, Yixing kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, Yixing berencana mampir ke ruang kesehatan karena disitulah tempat ter aman agar dirinya bisa bersembunyi. Sebenarnya bukan karena itu saja, Lay –serigala Yixing- seperti menyuruhnya berlari ke arah koridor ini. Entah apa yang terjadi namun sedari tadi Lay memang sibuk sendiri, melompat-lompat tak jelas dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak Yixing tahu. Ketika Yixing kembali menoleh ke depan-

-BRUK

Namun sayang sungguh omega yang malang, Yixing menabrak seseorang hingga dirinya tersungkur dan terduduk. Rasa ngilu mulai menjalar di hidungnya. Hidungnya benar-benar ngilu hingga sesuatu mengalir di hidungnya.

' _Shit, mimisan!'_ Batin Yixing sebal. Lay kembali berulah, serigala itu justru makin berteriak-teriak histeris membuat Yixing sebal.

' _Ada apa denganmu?'_

 _Mate! Mate!_

Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Mate? Matenya? Dengan segera ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap menatapnya dengan mata keemasan.

Sejenak dunia terasa hening berputar. Hanya terdengar suara detak jantungnya yang memburu. Yixing terpesona kepada sosok di depannya itu, bahkan ia tak peduli dengan darah yang mengalir di hidungnya. Samar-samar Yixing mulai dapat mencium aroma maskulin nan menenangkan yang tak pernah dihirupnya.

Pipi Yixing mulai merona ketika Matenya mendekatinya dan memegang pipinya. Lelaki itu menghapus darah pada bawah hidung Yixing. Kemudian beberapa detik setelahnya ia memekik karena terangkat dari lantai keramik yang dingin dan berhadapan dengan bahu milik lelaki yang menjadi matenya itu.

"Mate!- uhm, ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan mengobati hidungmu" ucapnya canggung dengan senyum manis bak malaikatnya. Yixing sempat terpana tak berkedip pada senyuman itu, namun kemudian ia menenggelamkan dirinya pada dada bidang milik sang mate dan memeluk lehernya. Yixing menyempatkan diri untuk mengangguk malu-malu. Bau semerbak nan tajam khas alpha mengelilingi dirinya.

Yixing membulatkan matanya.

Alpha?!

' _Mate kita seorang alpha?'_ tanya Yixing pada Lay. Serigala putih itu buru-buru mengangguk senang.

 _Ah, lihatlah tubuh tegapnya, dan senyumnya tadi sangat tampan bukan?_

Diam-diam Yixing mengakui itu.

Diam-diam pula Yixing berdecak sebal. _'Selamat tinggal kebebasan, aku yakin alpha ini sama posesifnya dengan lainnya'_

 _Tsk! Aku yakin kau menyukainya! Lihatlah kau bahkan tak menjadi omega pembangkang lagi_

 _Aahh, Matee! Ayo tandai aku!_

' _Hei!'_

Yixing mendelik sendiri mendengar suara auman dari Lay. Entah efek karena heatnya akan hadir atau karena bertemu matenya, namun sungguh Yixing amat sensitif dengan kata _'mating'_ atau _menandai_ akhir-akhir ini.

Ketika suara pintu di buka sembari terasa terjadi pergeseran pada gendongannya, Yixing kembali mendongak menatap alpha tampan itu yang tengah membuka ruang kesehatan dengan sebelah tangannya. Yixing memekik kecil ketika gendongan alpha itu sedikit merosot, menimbulkan Matenya menatapnya dengan senyuman bak malaikat. Yixing tersipu sendiri menatapnya.

"Siapa namamu, sayang?" tanya sang alpha. Yixing kembali merona. Sungguh ia berharap Yongguk dan kawan-kawannya tak melihat aksi meronanya ini. Sungguh Yixing pikir para alpha tak ada yang sweet seperti alpha di depannya ini. Ia pikir para alpha hanyalah komplotan yang kebetulan memimpin pack dan mereka semua bersikap arogan.

"Yixing, Wu Yixing, ung.. namamu?" sahut Yixing malu-malu kemudian menatap manik milik sang Mate yang terkadang berubah keemasan.

"Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon" senyuman kembali terpatri di bibir sang alpha, Joonmyeon. Dan Yixing lagi-lagi malu.

Karena Yixing tetaplah seorang omega yang akan malu-malu jika bertemu matenya.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Tak salah mengikuti saran Elder Leeteuk dan tentu saja tak salah ia mengikuti insting Suho. Karena pada akhirnya ia menemukan matenya.

Walau Joonmyeon akui insiden tabrakan dengan omega yang menjabat sebagai Matenya ini cukup tidak elit.

Maka dari itu, untuk memperbaiki insiden tersebut, Joonmyeon menggendong Yixing mengikuti bisikan Suho pada pikirannya.

Dan di depannya kini matenya, Wu Yixing, nama yang indah. Yixing tampak malu-malu dan seringkali merona tiap kali Joonmyeon memamerkan senyumnya. Jujur saja ia jarang tersenyum. Tapi ia tak akan malas tersenyum jika hadiahnya adalah rona merah di pipi Yixing tanda si omega tersipu.

Mata Joonmyeon berubah-ubah terkadang menjadi kuning keemasan. Ia sedang berusaha merapal aroma manis ini. Joonmyeon pernah belajar tentang mate sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, ia tahu aroma milik mate akan membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Bahkan jika Yixing merona, aromanya semakin pekat, mengental dan memabukkannya.

 _Ayo kita mating dengannya Joon, hmm.. aromanya menggodaku_

' _Tidak, ini terlalu cepat, bisa-bisa dia menganggap dirinya hanya sebagai pemua-_

 _Cukup, aku paham, tapi jangan terlalu lama menunggu._

Joonmyeon menurunkan Yixing ke ranjang kemudian beranjak menuju kotak obat yang ada mencari kapas untuk hidung berdarah Yixing tadi. Sedangkan Yixing, omega itu tampak beringsut menselonjorkan kakinya kemudian menunggu Joonmyeon selesai mengambil kapas.

"A-ahh!" Yixing agak merintih pelan ketika Joonmyeon mengusap darah yang masih mengalir dan sedikit menyenggol hidungnya. Hingga pada kapas ke-empat, darah yang mengalir di hidung Yixing telah berhenti. Wajah Yixing kembali merona ketika Joonmyeon menghadiahi kecupan pada hidungnya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon sendiri sibuk membuang kapas bekas darah milik Yixing.

' _Aku yakin hidungnya pasti ngilu'_ begitulah batinnya. Joonmyeon kembali ke ranjang, sejenak suasana nampak canggung hingga Joonmyeon melontarkan satu ucapan yang membuat Lay langsung mengiyakan dengan teriakan dan diakhiri dengan auman keras. Joonmyeon melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang kecil Yixing lalu memangku omega itu. Yixing tak pernah menurut seperti ini kepada siapapun. Sungguh ia merasa bukan dirinya, namun dia suka.

"Kau tentu tahu kalau kita harus, uhm, mating" Yixing merona. Sungguh ini topik yang sensitif.

"Aku tidak tahu cara mating, Joonmyeon~" Yixing mulai merajuk, ia hanya mengerti jika mating adalah berhubungan itu, namun tentu Yixing tak tahu caranya.

 _Instingmu akan mengajarimu caranya, Xing_

' _Aku malu!'_

Joonmyeon tersenyum maklum, namun disana, di pikirannya Suho sudah menjerit senang matenya yang innocent. Diam-diam Joonmyeon menyeringai, ia melesakkan kepalanya menghadap leher Yixing, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Yixing lalu mencari denyut nadi Yixing.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, Xingie~" Yixing mulai menggigit bibirnya. Nafas Joonmyeon menggelitik lehernya. Ia tak pernah membiarkan siapapun memegang lehernya apalagi menggelitik lehernya karena disitulah titik lemahnya.

"T-tapi.. ungh~" Joonmyeon agak terkikik. Ia ingin sekali menggendong omega ini ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya mating, tapi itu bukanlah Joonmyeon sekali. Ia tahu Yixing belum siap. Ia hanya mencari denyut nadi Yixing, tempat dimana ia harus mengklaimnya. Joonmyeon menjilat pelan leher Yixing, menimbulkan rintihan dari omega itu. Kemudian ia menatap Yixing teduh.

"Belum siap hm?" Yixing mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu tak seharusnya menolak mating, karena pada akhirnya ia juga ia akan menyerahkan dirinya. Sejenak Yixing tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia sengaja mem-block Lay agar tak ikut campur. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Ia memiringkan lehernya membuatnya lebih terpampang di depan Joonmyeon. Satu geraman lolos di bibir Joonmyeon. Yixing menggodanya?

"Klaim aku alpha, dan aku akan menyerahkan diri minggu depan" Joonmyeon mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Taringnya mulai memanjang siap menggigit Yixing.

"Kenapa harus minggu depan Xingie?" Yixing tersipu malu. Terlihat dari rona pada pipinya hingga telinganya.

"Minggu depan adalah masa heatku"

 _Grr.._

Joonmyeon menggeram pelan. Heat merupakan saat dimana omega akan merintih minta dipuaskan-

-uhm, masa subur omega. Ia mengangkat wajah Yixing, menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Yixing, hidung, lalu turun ke bibir merah itu. Yixing kembali merona ketika Joonmyeon mulai melumat bibirnya.

Sejenak mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan saling mencumbu hingga Yixing mendorong bahu Joonmyeon karena kehabisan nafas. Joonmyeon tak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia turun menuju ke leher Yixing, menyusuri leher putih itu hingga menemukan denyut nadi milik Yixing. Sejenak taringnya kembali makin panjang. Dengan hati-hati ia menancapkan taringnya menimbulkan rintihan pelan oleh si omega. Joonmyeon mulai menghisap darah dari sang omega lalu menutup luka dengan sarinya. Tentu akan langsung tertutup. Ikatan mate akan lebih mudah menyembuhkan luka.

Joonmyeon tersenyum bahagia melihat tanda berbentuk tetesan air mulai terukir di leher Yixing. Kini Joonmyeon tak hanya dapat merasakan aroma Yixing, ia juga dapat merasakan detak jantung Yixing yang berdebar-debar. Begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Yixing.

Dengan malu-malu Yixing melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Joonmyeon. Membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum dan memeluk balik omega manis ini.

Sejenak Yixing merasa hidupnya semanis permen maupun cokelat.

 _Kita diklaim mate kita! Yay!_

Sedangkan Suho mengaum keras di dalam sana lalu berlari kegirangan _. Aku tak sabar menanti minggu depan_. Joonmyeon memutar mata, walau tentu ia juga menunggu itu.

' _Appa, aku menemukan mateku'_

Satu kecupan kembali Joonmyeon hadiahkan pada tanda klaimnya membuat Yixing menegang sendiri. Yixing bahkan tak menyangka itu titik sensitifnya.

Tak tahukah, tanda klaim merupakan tiitk sensitif setiap mate, Xing?

.

.

.

TBC/END?

04/08/2015

Xounicornxing

Halooo! Aku gatau ini bagus atau enggak tapi aku harap kalian suka heheh :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Mate**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Xounicornxing proudly present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sulay ; AU ; omegavers ; T+**

.

Seorang alpha dengan senyum bak malaikat yang memikat mendapat mate seorang omega manis namun tak amat penurut.

.

Note : untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh.

Alpha : pemimpin pack

Beta : wakil alpha

Warrior : pasukan pack, biasanya ikut alpha berpatroli

Omega : kedudukan paling rendah dalam pack werewolf

Heat : masa subur omega

.

Happy reading!

Setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu, Yixing dan Joonmyeon melanjutkan kegiatan sekolahnya seperti biasa. Selepas dari ruang kesehatan itu Yixing ada kelas Bahasa Inggris di lantai dua dan Joonmyeon ada kelas Matematika di lantai satu. Hal ini membuat sang alpha harus rela membiarkan Yixing berangkat ke lantai atas sendirian tanpanya –mengingat bel pelajaran selanjutnya sudah mulai berdering- . akhirnya dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Joonmyeon merelakan mate yang baru saja diklaimnya itu menaiki tangga lantai dua.

Yixing sendiri agak terburu-buru menaiki tangga lantai dua itu. Selain karena memang bel pelajaran selanjutnya telah berdering, degupan jantungnya yang amat cepat itu membuatnya gugup. Yixing benar-benar malu, bagaimana bisa dia bersikap amat sangat imut seperti itu?

Mengingat betapa malu-malunya ia tadi membuat Yixing merona sendiri rasanya.

' _Sepertinya ada yang malu-malu'_

Yixing membulatkan matanya. Kenapa ada suara Joonmyeon di kepalanya? Sejenak ia merasa suara tadi hanyalah bayangan semata, atau mungkin sebenarnya itu suara Lay, namun karena Yixing sedang memikirkan Joonmyeon jadi ia pikir itu suara Joonmyeon. Yixing menganggukkan kepala merasa argumennya benar.

' _Kenapa tidak membalas mindlink ku sayang?'_

Suara itu lagi! Yixing kini tak hanya membulatkan matanya, kini ia nyaris melotot walau sejenak ia merona malu. Ah, mindlink, bodohnya Yixing, tentu saja ia bisa mendapat mindlink dari Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon kan habis mengklaimnya. Itu artinya Joonmyeon dan Yixing sendiri dapat merasakan maupun membaca pikiran matenya. Mereka juga dapat berkomunikasi melalui pikiran.

' _Uhm, halo Joonmyeonie~'_

 _Auuu! Mate!_

Lay kembali mengaum, serigala omega itu makin sering ikut andil dalam dirinya. Yixing tak keberatan dengan hal itu asalkan Lay tidak memaksakan kehendak atas dirinya.

 _Kau tahu Xing, aku ingin bertemu Joonmyeon dalam wujud serigalanya_

Yixing tersenyum kecil, dalam hati ia juga ingin. Tentu Lay yang paling antusias tentang ini, serigala dalam dirinya ini dan serigala dalam diri Joonmyeon merupakan mate, begitupula dengannya dan Joonmyeon.

' _Coba aku bilang kepada Joonmyeon tentang ini'_

Lay mengangguk dalam pikirannya. Mereka tak melanjutkan percakapan mereka karena Yixing telah memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

Suara debuman kasar terdengar dari sebuah kamar yang didalamnya terdapat seorang alpha yang tengah menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Alpha dengan wajah bak malaikat itu meringis pelan, tak menyangka tubuhnya akan menimbulkan suara sekeras itu.

Agaknya Joonmyeon tersenyum puas dengan tatanan asrama XOXO highschool ini. Joonmyeon pikir ia akan berbagi kamar bersama alpha lain sama ketika ia berada di akademi khusus alpha saat liburan musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu.

Joonmyeon tidak suka daerah kekuasaannya dihuni oleh serigala lain. Dan Joonmyeon merasa kamarnya adalah daerah kekuasaannya yang paling penting. Tidak hanya Joonmyeon yang seperti ini, semua alpha di XOXO highschool ini memiliki kamar masing-masing, tentu karena sifat posesif dan tak mau mengalah mereka.

Ah, tapi jika berbagi kamar bersama Yixing tentu dengan senang hati Joonmyeon lakukan. Dan tentu dia harus melakukan itu, ia tak suka Yixing sekamar bersama serigala lain. Ia akan lebih bahagia apabila Yixing sekamar dengannya, seranjang dengannya, dan setiap malam mereka _bermain sebentar_ di atas ranjang itu.

 _Ah, itu ide bagus Joon, ayo kita susul Yixingie.. uh, aku tak sabar_

' _Hey bung, ingat dia belum siap'_

Di dalam sana Suho sedang mengumpat sebal karena menunggu seminggu itu lama.

Joonmyeon melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung rapi di pojok kamar itu. Ini sudah sore dan Joonmyeon mendapat laporan dari Yixing bahwa omega manis itu tengah mengikuti eskul dance. Joonmyeon sempat memarahi omega itu. Well, jiwa alphanya tak terima matenya menari di depan orang lain.

Namun ketika mendengar suara Yixing menjadi sebuah cicitan kecil tanda omega itu takut pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sadar ia telah terlalu marah kepada omega itu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia mengalah –untuk hari ini saja, karena pertemuan selanjutnya Joonmyeon tak yakin mengijinkan Yixing.

Lama merenung dan bingung melakukan apa, Joonmyeon beranjak dari kasurnya dan menyambar handuk, mungkin mandi sehabis sekolah akan lebih membuatnya segar. Namun sungguh sangat disayangkan seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Bisa dipastikan bukan Yixing. Omega itu aromanya tidak seperti ini. Lagipula ia tak yakin Yixing berani memasuki asrama yang berisi para alpha dengan intimidasinya.

Oh kau belum tau saja kalau Yixing mempunyai kakak seorang alpha, Joon.

Joonmyeon berdecak keras, sempat membuat daun-daun di sekitarnya bergetar. Ia melempar handuk itu dengan kasar dan membuka pintu.

Di depan pintu itu terdapat sosok lelaki dengan tinggi hampir mencapai atas daun pintu yang tingginya dua meter. Jujur Joonmyeon iri dengan tingginya. Sebagai seorang alpha ia memang memiliki tinggi yang kurang. Namun tentu sebagai alpha juga ia tak akan menunjukkan keiriannya tentang tinggi pada orang-orang. Sembari memasang wajah datar cenderung angkuhnya, Joonmyeon menatap lelaki di depannya itu seolah bertanya 'Mau apa?' . lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah map berisi beberapa kertas.

"Isi biodata itu cepat, lalu berikan padaku. Selain biodata itu, simpan saja. ada peta dan eskul yang harus kau pilih." Lelaki itu berucap dengan datar lalu bersandar di pintu. Sedangkan Joonmyeon bergegas mengisi biodata seolah ingin alpha itu pergi cepat-cepat. Ck, dasar alpha, selalu tak ingin diganggu daerah kekuasaannya.

Setelah Jooonmyeon selesai dengan biodatanya, ia menyodorkan kertas itu kepada si alpha yang masih menyandarkan badannya di tembok. Alpha itu mengecek sebentar biodata milik Joonmyeon kemudian mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Joonmyeon-shi, aku Wu Yifan ketua asrama alpha" ucap Yifan kemudian beranjak berjalan pergi dari kamar Joonmyeon.

 _Wu?_ . Suho di dalam sana bertanya-tanya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya menaikkan bahunya tak peduli.

.

.

.

Malam itu Joonmyeon pusing dengan teriakan ibunya yang menggema di pikirannya. Setelah ayahnya mengirim mindlink ingin tahu siapa matenya dan apakah Joonmyeon telah menandainya, ibunya tiba-tiba menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti,

' _Aaa.. anakku sudah dewasa, anakku sudah memiliki mate, ah, aku ingin melihat calon menantuku, Joonmyeon apakah dia omega? Apakah dia cantik? Kapan masa heatnya? Bagaimana kondisi keluarganya?'_

Baru saja Joonmyeon hendak menjawab, ibunya lagi-lagi mengirim mindlink.

' _Ah, jangan lupa lebih baik kalian mating bersama ketika dia heat Joon, itu akan meminimalisir rasa sakit.'_

Joonmyeon sudah tahu itu ibu

' _Joonmyeon! Jawab pertanyaan umma!'_

Joonmyeon menggeram kasar. Sebal karena ibunya bertanya terus-terusan.

' _Iya umma dia omega, dia omega tercantik yang pernah kutemui, dia bilang heatnya.. uhm, minggu depan'_

Joonmyeon meruntuki dirinya sendiri mengapa dia mengatakan itu kepada ibunya. Joonmyeon tahu persis ibunya ingin menimang cucu.

' _Dan untuk keluarganya.. aku belum tau tentang itu umma..'_

Demi si manis Yixing, bahkan mereka baru bertemu tadi siang. Joonmyeon hendak melanjutkan ceritanya namun ayahnya mengambil alih mindlink.

' _Kau harus mengetahui silsilah keluarganya Joonmyeon, agar bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarganya'_ Joonmyeon mengangguk paham.

Joonmyeon berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke arah hutan bebas. Dia langit, rembulan yang hampir purnama telah menampilkan sinar indahnya. Joonmyeon menghirup udara yang terasa segar ini.

Sinar rembulan sudah amat bersinar, namun esok barulah purnama, Suho memang mulai gelisah, ia ingin menghabiskan purnama dengan Yixing tentu saja, tapi Joonmyeon harus menahan itu. Joonmyeon menghargai Yixing, dan tak ingin Yixing merasa tak siap. Lagipula ia tak mau Yixing menolaknya sebagai mate hanya karena ia memaksa Yixing untuk mating.

Tapi semua pertahanan itu runtuh ketika Joonmyeon melihat serigala putih tergesa-gesa melompati akar pohon. Dari balkon sini dapat Joonmyeon lihat serigala putih itu mengibas-kibaskan ekornya. Joonmyeon belum hendak beranjak dari balkonnya walau ia sudah terpesona dengan serigala putih itu. Namun ketika melihat dua ekor serigala –alpha- menerjangnya hingga serigala putih itu tergulung-gulung, Suho langsung mengambil alih tubuh Joonmyeon, membawa Joonmyeon berlari kencang menuju lantai bawah dan mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok serigala berwarna abu-abu. Beberapa geraman keluar dari bibir calon alpha itu. Suho tak terima matenya diterjang begitu saja.

Ketika sampai di tempat tiga serigala yang tampaknya hendak bertarung itu, Suho mulai menggigit leher si serigala berwarna hitam kemudian melemparnya ke sisi pohon. Ia juga melakukan pada serigala yang satunya, hingga kedua serigala itu pergi tak melawan.

Reaksi yang berbeda muncul pada sosok serigala berwarna putih itu. Serigala itu mendekati Suho lalu telentang di depannya. Menggoda sang alpha. Suho menggeram, ia tak menyangka sosok serigala dari Yixing tak sepolos pemiliknya.

Suho mensejajarkan tingginya dengan serigala putih itu, kemudian menjilat leher serigala putih itu membuat si empu mendengkur.

 _Siapa namamu sayang?_

 _Ung~ namaku Lay alpha_. Serigala putih itu menggeliat ke sana ke mari ketika Suho dengan gencarnya menggoda leher serigala itu. Suho tak ingin malam itu sampai pada acara itu saja, ia beranjak berjalan berada di atas Lay lalu kembali menggoda serigala itu.

 _Nama yang bagus, namaku Suho_

Lay mengibas-kibaskan ekornya lagi kemudian ganti menggoda sang alpha. Biarlah ia dan Suho yang saling bermesraan di bawah sinar rembulan ini.

 _Halo alpha Suho, apa kau tidak ingin menandaiku?_

Suho kembali menggeram. Di dalam diri serigala itu, Joonmyeon juga mengumpat tak jelas, omega yang menjadi matenya ini benar-benar penggoda ulung.

Sedangkan Yixing sendiri tak percaya bisa-bisanya Lay menjadi seperti itu di depan matenya.

.

.

.

Jika kalian berpikir setelah Suho dan Lay selesai bermesraan di hutan sekolah mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing, jawabannya tidak, omega itu langsung memekik ketika Suho menggigit lehernya dan membawanya menuju ke kamar sang alpha.

Sang alpha melempar Lay ke kasurnya membuat secara langsung omega itu kembali menjadi wujud manusianya –karena terlalu terkejut-. Yixing menyadari hal itu langsung menyambar selimut yang ada di depannya. Pipinya merona habis-habisan sembari meruntuki dirinya yang tidak melilitkan baju ganti pada kakinya.

Apabila werewolf bertranformasi dari serigala menuju manusia, maka akan dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Biasanya mereka yang sudah paham, akan melilitkan baju ganti pada kakinya, sayangnya kali ini Yixing tak ingat akan hal itu.

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil, tingkah matenya itu sungguh menggemaskan. Ia menyusul Yixing mengubah dirinya ke dalam bentuk manusia walau di dalam pikirannya Suho tengah mengumpat merasa waktunya keluar masih sebentar, ia belum puas berduaan bersama matenya.

Buru-buru Joonmyeon menyambar celana selututnya karena Yixing sudah berteriak histeris sembari menutup matanya dengan selimut itu. Bisa-bisa Joonmyeon dikira memperkosa anak orang.

Tapi sejujurnya ia ingin sih memperkosa Yixing sekarang.

Joonmyeon memberikan satu kaos dan celana untuk Yixing membuat omega itu tidak bergelung pada selimut tebal itu lagi. Lagi pula Joonmyeon mana tahan berdua dengan Yixing yang hanya berbekal selimut tanpa mating dengan omega itu.

Yixing buru-buru memakai pakaian milik Joonmyeon, ia sempat menghentikan acara memakai pakaiannya ketika menyadari pakaian itu penuh dengan aroma Joonmyeon yang menenangkan. Panjang tubuhnya tak jauh beda dengan Joonmyeon karena Yixing termasuk omega dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata. Namun berbeda lagi kasusnya jika yang ditanya adalah besar badan. Bahkan kini bahu Yixing terekspose sebelah karena kaos Joonmyeon yang terlalu besar ukuran badannya. Atau mungkin omega ini saja yang terlalu kurus.

Joonmyeon tersenyum manis melihat matenya kini telah berpakaian dengan baik. Ia menarik omega kurus itu ke dalam pangkuannya dan Yixing dengan manisnya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu sang alpha.

"Ceritakan tentang keluargamu Xingie" Joonmyeon mengelus pelan surai milik Yixing . omega itu mengerjab pelan kemudian mulai bercerita.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan matenya berceloteh kemudian mengangguk paham. Omega itu mengakhiri ceritanya kemudian memeluk leher Joonmyeon mencari aroma menenangkan dari sang alpha.

Joonmyeon mengenal pack bernama Moonlight, dulu pack itu adalah pack yang besar namun mereka seolah hilang ketika sang alpha dan matenya terbunuh. Lama-kelamaan anggota pack Moonlight memisahkan diri, ada yang membentuk pack baru, ada juga yang bergabung dengan pack lain.

Kemudian hanyalah tersisa Wu bersaudara dan beberapa kerabat dekat almarhum alpha pack itu. Mereka mempertahankan Moonlight, namun sekelompok saudara itu terlalu kecil untuk menjadi pack, jadi mereka lebih suka mengenalkan diri sebagai Klan Wu.

Hati Joonmyeon tersentuh ketika mengetahui matenya tak memiliki orang tua lagi.

Seingat Joonmyeon dulu dia pernah mengenal calon alpha dari Moonlight, tapi ia lupa siapa namanya.

Yixing kembali berceloteh, ia bercerita mengapa sampai dirinya menjadi sosok serigalanya tadi. Dan kini Joonmyeon paham benar jika ternyata Yixing bukanlah omega yang kalem, karena tak ada omega yang kalem jika ia berani mencubit seorang alpha sekalipun itu matenya. Ckck.

Joonmyeon mendengarkan cerita Yixing dengan seksama sembari mengelus-elus surai milik matenya itu. Yixing kelihatannya sungguh bangga karena tak seperti omega lain yang terlalu kalem. Joonmyeon tertawa kecil, jujur ia menyukai omega yang manis dan kalem seperti ibunya –walau terkadang ibunya tidak kalem- namun juga bisa menjaga diri. Dan Joonmyeon menyukai Yixing yang berambisi menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Suara Yixing memelan hingga pada akhirnya hanya terdengar dengkuran dari bibir si omega. Joonmyeon mengangkat Yixing, merebahkan omega itu ke ranjang miliknya lalu merebahkan dirinya di sampingnya. Joonmyeon memperhatikan wajah Yixing dengan seksama, matenya ini sungguh menggemaskan saat tertidur. Joonmyeon sempat mencuri beberapa ciuman dari si omega lalu terlelap bersama Yixing di sampingnya.

Joonmyeon tidak mau tahu minggu depan ia harus mating dengan omega ini. Apapun caranya.

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung seminggu sejak perkenalan Lay dengan Suho malam itu. Setelah malam itu berakhir dan esok hari Yixing terbangun dengan pakaian Joonmyeon, omega itu hampir saja menjerit karena lupa apa yang terjadi malam harinya.

Mereka berdua melalui seminggu itu layaknya pasangan lainnya. Tentu dengan Joonmyeon yang berusaha mating dengan Yixing tanpa menunggu omega itu heat. Namun apa daya keberuntungan selalu berpihak pada omega manis itu.

Seperti yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu, di mana Yixing dan Joonmyeon tengah saling bercumbu di kamar milik Yixing. Kebetulan roomate Yixing, omega bernama Xi Luhan tengah pulang ke rumah neneknya yang sedang sakit, dan tinggalah dua orang sejoli itu.

Kala itu, tangan kanan Joonmyeon telah merayap ke punggung omega itu, kemudian tangan kirinya meremas pantat Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing sendiri memeluk leher Joonmyeon menikmati ciuman dominasi dari sang alpha.

Tangan Joonmyeon berangsur naik dan pergerakan Yixing membuat ereksi keduanya makin membuncah.

Namun mereka cukup mengabaikan bunyi pintu terbuka dari kamar itu. Mereka tak menyadari itu, hingga suara deheman yang amat dikenali Yixing membuyarkan semuanya.

"Wah wah, adikku sudah bisa belajar mating ya" suara khas alpha itu yang menyapa telinga Yixing, membuat omega itu sontak melepas pagutannya dengan Joonmyeon tanpa peduli matenya mengerang sebal.

Wajah Yixing benar-benar memerah saat itu, Wu Yifan, kakaknya yang selama ini melihat perkembangannya, kakaknya yang selalu diajak bertengkar olehnya, kini melihatnya hampir mating dengan matenya.

Yixing mencubit pipinya keras. Wajahnya kembali merona mengingat hal itu.

Pagi ini Yixing memulai harinya dengan suasana tak mengenakkan. Di awali dengan rasa tak enak badan yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, disusul dengan perutnya yang agak sakit padahal ia tak melewatkan sarapannya. Ditambah lagi dengan kebiasaan seorang Bang Yongguk yang mengawali paginya di kantin.

Pagi ini alpha itu menghancurkan sarapan Yixing, membuat Yixing mau tak mau mengambil sarapan lagi. Entah kenapa Yongguk amat tak menyukainya, padahal Yixing hanya membentaknya ketika awal pertemuan karena alpha itu terlalu arogan, dan agak menjahilinya sih, tapi kan Yixing hanya menjahili sedikit.

Yixing menenggak habis susu cokelat yang menemani sarapan paginya kali ini. Melihat ke kanan lalu ke kiri mencari seseorang yang menjadi dambaan hatinya kini. Namun sungguh sayang, ia tak menemukan alpha yang menduduki posisi sebagai matenya. Yixing memangku wajahnya kemudian memfokuskan diri pada pikirannya.

' _ung~ hyung di mana?'_

Satu dua detik Yixing tak mendapat tanda-tanda jawaban dari sang alpha membuat dirinya merengut. Ah, Yixing mulai memanggil hyung pada Joonmyeon setelah tahu alpha itu lebih tua darinya. Tentu panggilan itu juga lebih terkesan hormat.

Yixing memerosotkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh meja kantin. Omega itu hampir terisak karena tak mendapat jawaban dari matenya. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya, Yixing merasakan perutnya mulai melilit dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Yang lebih mengejutkan ketika Yixing mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya.

Ia merasa amat gerah dan.. uhm _, ingin disentuh_. Pada awalnya Yixing membiarkan keadaan fisiknya. Namun setelah merasakan cairan lubrikan mulai terasa pada bagian belakang tubuhnya, omega itu bergegas mencari ruang kesehatan terdekat, atau lebih baiknya kembali ke asramanya.

Yixing berjalan makin cepat. Ia ingin berlari namun keadaannya tak dapat membuatnya cukup cepat untuk berlari. Kepala omega itu terus-menerus menunduk, takut-takut pada setiap orang yang kedudukan serigalanya lebih tinggi darinya menatapnya penuh minat.

Sungguh Yixing berharap Joonmyeon datang dan menyelamatkannya dari tatapan para pemangsa itu. Karena Yixing yakin aroma heatnya mulai mengudara. Tapi mungkin Joonmyeon juga akan menatapnya penuh minat juga.

Dan yang lebih parahnya, cairan lubrikan –yang diproduksi ketika omega heat atau sedang terangsang- mulai menetes dari holenya. Yixing menggigit bibirnya, takut-takut melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan.

Hanya satu yang Yixing inginkan. Joonmyeon. Kemari. Dan..

Uh, ini memalukan untuk omega keras kepala sepertinya. Tapi ia ingin matenya _menyentuhnya._

Mata Yixing berbinar ketika melihat lorong asrama cukup sepi. Satu belokan kemudian ia sampai pada kamarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

27/08/2015

Waahhhh aku gak nyangka kalau banyak yang suka fanfic ini , makasih banget buat yang menyempatkan review. Review kalian berarti sekali buat aku melanjutkan fanfic ini di tengah kesibukan sekolah yang mulai menjadi-jadi. #kokmalahcurcol wkwkk

Ah maaf juga kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan, rencananya aku mau buat threeshoot heheheh :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Mate**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Xounicornxing proudly present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sulay ; AU ; omegavers ; M**

.

Seorang alpha dengan senyum bak malaikat yang memikat mendapat mate seorang omega manis namun tak amat penurut.

.

Note : untuk kalimat dengan garis miring dan petik atas itu isi pikiran tokoh,

Untuk kalimat garis miring saja itu isi pikiran serigala tokoh.

Alpha : pemimpin pack

Beta : wakil alpha

Warrior : pasukan pack, biasanya ikut alpha berpatroli

Omega : kedudukan paling rendah dalam pack werewolf

Heat : masa subur omega

.

Happy reading!

Rasanya ingin menangis saja karena sedari tadi Joonmyeon dihubungi namun tak menjawab. Memang hal itu sudah terjadi, Yixing sudah terisak sembari menggulung dirinya dalam selimut tebal. Cairan lubrikan masih terus-terusan mengalir dari tubuh belakangnya dan itu membuatnya makin tersiksa. Ia ingin seseorang memuaskannya, menusuk lubangnya, membuatnya mendesah di bawah kukungan hangat seorang dominan.

Tidak! Yixing hanya butuh Joonmyeon.

Tubuh omega itu kini tak lagi berseragam, ia telah melempar seluruh seragamnya membiarkan dirinya telanjang bulat siap disantap. Sesekali ia menggesekkan penisnya ke selimut miliknya, namun itu tak berarti apapun selain makin basah lubang belakangnya. Sesekali Yixing tetap mengirim mindlink ke pada Joonmyeon berharap sang alpha menjawab mindlink darinya. Tubuhnya benar-benar horny, Yixing tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya namun ini heat paling menyakitkan di antara heatnya sebelumnya.

Biasanya omega itu memang merintih dengan cairan lubrikan tak sebanjir ini. Namun kali ini Yixing menginginkan Joonmyeon. Alpha yang justru menghilang hari ini di saat janjinya menyerahkan tubuhnya ingin ditepatinya.

Yixing bangkit sebentar, omega itu membenarkan selimut yang menjadi sarangnya agar cairan lubrikan pada holenya tak menyentuh kasurnya. Yixing tak langsung meringsut ke dalam kasur kembali namun memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci kemudian mengirim mindlink ke pada kakaknya agar mengizinkannya ke guru piket. Yixing tidak akan mau jika pergi dengan keadaan ingin disentuh seperti ini.

' _Gege.. izinkan aku, aku sedang heat'_

' _Geez, baumu sampai di sini, anak bodoh. Lain kali ingat-ingat tanggal heatmu! Tidak usah berkeliaran!'_

Baik Yixing maupun serigalanya, Lay, langsung meringkuk takut mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

Setelah memastikan Yifan mengizinkannya untuk tidak hadir pada kelas hari ini, omega itu kembali mengirim mindlink ke pada Joonmyeon.

' _Hyung dimana? Cepat kemarii ~'_

Benar-benar merajuk, tapi apa daya, bahkan tanda mating yang berada di bahu Yixing berdenyut panas. Ingin Yixing menangis lagi karena Joonmyeon tak segera kembali, namun Lay berkata bahwa Joonmyeon akan kemari.

 _Dia sedang ada rapat, bersabarlah Xing. Aku tahu kau kuat._

Omega itu kembali menggulung dirinya dalam selimut tebalnya. Mencoba menahan cairan lubrikan yang terus-terusan mengalir. Mungkin jika Yixing tidak heat, omega itu mana mau tak memakai baju sekalipun di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu sang alpha membalas mindlinknya. Ya sebentar lagi Joonmyeon datang. Sebentar lagi.

Tanpa disadarinya omega manis itu terlelap dalam kondisi acak-acakan begitu.

.

.

.

"Akhir pekan ini rencana pack adalah memperluas wilayah, jadi appa harap besok kau harus bersiap. Apa kau mengerti Joonmyeon?" tanya sang ayah menatap Joonmyeon yang tampak gelisah. Calon alpha itu tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu. Joonmyeon sendiri yang ditanya begitu langsung memberikan anggukan patuh. Ucapan sang ayah memang terdengar di telinganya, namun tidak tertanam di otaknya.

Bagaimana bisa tertanam di otaknya jika sedari tadi mate cantiknya mengirim mindlink terus-terusan? Dan satu hal lagi yang mengganggunya, entah apa yang terjadi namun Joonmyeon merasa aroma Yixing bisa tercium hingga wilayah packnya. Hei, yang benar saja, aroma omega memang memabukkan, namun tak begitu kuat, kecuali jika memiliki hubungan darah atau hubungan mate, itupun Joonmyeon yakin tidak sampai di sini. Atau ketika sang omega sedang heat, maka aromanya akan menguat dan lebih memabukkan.

Apa? Heat?

Joonmyeon agak membulatkan matanya namun kemudian bersikap normal kembali. Sedari tadi ia berusaha untuk tidak menjawab mindlink dari Yixing tanpa sadar bahwa ada kemungkinan omega itu tengah mengalami heat pertamanya setelah digigit Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon? Apa yang kau pikirkan, nak?" Joonmyeon kembali terkejut mengetahui ayahnya kembali bertanya. sejenak helaan nafas ia keluarkan kemudian menatap lekat sang ayah. Agak tidak enak memutuskan rapat sepihak, apalagi ia bukanlah tetua di sini, namun apa daya, bahkan Suho memprovokasi dirinya untuk menemui matenya.

"Appa.. bisakah rapat kali ini kita bahas lain kali lagi?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan nada tenang, namun hal itu tak langsung membuat sang ayah menganggukkan kepala. Alpha pack Red Moon itu mengangkat satu alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku memohon kali ini Appa.. Yixing, mateku sepertinya dalam keadaan tidak baik. Mungkin dia, mungkin.. uhm, dia sedang heat. Serigalaku gelisah dan kurasa aku harus memastikan langsung, Appa" ucap Joonmyeon merendahkan diri. Tak seharusnya seorang alpha merendah seperti itu, tapi mindlink dari matenya disertai isakan membuatnya mau tak mau menurunkan harga dirinya yang tinggi untuk meminta sang ayah menunda rapatnya kali ini saja.

Ayah Joonmyeon mengulum senyum. Tak pernah Joonmyeon memohon seperti itu. Biasanya bila keinginannya tak langsung dikabulkan, calon alpha itu akan mengamuk. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Joonmyeon memohon demi seorang omega. Alpha yang sudah sembuh dari sakitnya beberapa waktu yang lalu itu mengangguk, mengizinkan Joonmyeon menunda rapat mereka kali ini.

"Appa titip salam ke pada matemu, Joon. Dan jangan lupa, umma mu sudah tak sabar berkenalan dengan omega itu." Iris mata Joonmyeon berbinar. Di dalam sana, Suho tengah mengaum senang lalu berterimakasih ke pada serigala sang ayah.

Biar bagaimanapun ayahnya mungkin juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama, bukan?

.

.

.

Selepas dari ruangan sang ayah, Joonmyeon membiarkan Suho mengambil alih tubuhnya dan berlari menuju ke sekolah dalam wujud serigala. Oh, Joonmyeon bahkan baru tahu hutan di dekat sekolah itu bisa tembus ke hutan lainnya.

Memang benar jika aroma Yixing mengudara, semakin Joonmyeon dekat dengan asrama dua -tempat asrama omega dan para gadis-, semakin pekat juga aroma matenya menguar. Suho makin mempercepat langkah larinya, serigala besar itu mulai berganti wujud ketika gedung asrama dua sudah terlihat. Beruntunglah jam waktu belajar masih berlangsung, membuat Joonmyeon dengan mudahnya menyelinap ke dalam asrama itu tanpa ketahuan tim keamanan. Bukannya Joonmyeon berniat cepat-cepat menghampiri omega itu, namun instingnya menyuruhnya untuk tidak bersantai.

Hingga akhirnya Joonmyeon bertemu dengan satu pintu yang amat dihafalnya. Kamar matenya. Joonmyeon menelan ludah kasar, _'Shit. Mengapa aroma Yixing kental sekali'_. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, calon alpha itu mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Yixing.. sayang, buka pintunya" Joonmyeon menunggu dengan sabar, mencoba untuk tidak merusak pintu kamar hanya karena aroma matenya yang mengental. Joonmyeon bahkan mendengar rintihan dari dalam sana.

 _Shit Joon_

Cklek..

 _MATE! MATE!_

' _Shit. Sabar Suho'_

Iris mata Joonmyeon berubah-ubah tanda alpha itu mencoba melawan serigalanya agar tak mengambil alih tubuhnya. Matanya menelusuri tubuh matenya yang tampak kacau.

Tubuh hanya berbekal perlindungan selimut, rambut acak-acakan, peluh mengalir, mata sayu nyaris menangis sepertinya. Namun yang paling memabukkan adalah, aroma Yixing benar-benar mengudara di dalam kamar itu, membuat celana Joonmyeon menyempit.

"H-hyuuungie~ aku pikir hyung pergi lalu tidak mau menerimaku sebagai mate karena aku tidak mau diklaim. Hiks" satu pelukan terwujud disertai sang omega yang menumpahkan emosinya dengan tangisan. Hati Joonmyeon serasa diremas. Mana mungkin dia pergi meninggalkan matenya yang cantik ini? Di saat omega ini sedang heat?

Ah, Joonmyeon tahu. Yixing sedang heat, tentu saja bayang-bayang ditinggalkan matenya menghantui pikirannya.

 _Bodoh kau Joonmyeon, lihat mate kita menangis._

Joonmyeon memutar matanya mendengar omelan dari serigalanya itu. Yixing sendiri masih menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memeluk sang alpha. Joonmyeon menaikkan dua kaki Yixing agar melingkar di pinggangnya, kemudian menggendong Yixing yang masih menangis sesenggukan di bahunya. Jangan tanya bagaimana kabar selimut itu, tentu saja sudah Joonmyeon buang. Sejenak Joonmyeon menyempatkan untuk mengunci pintu.

Ia memangku omega itu, kini tangis Yixing sudah mereda. Ah, lihatlah Yixing sekarang, bahkan omega pembangkang itu tampak tak berdaya saat ini. Tangisnya membuat seluruh dunia sadar dia tetaplah seorang omega yang lemah dan cengeng.

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang entah milik Yixing atau milik roomatenya, Joonmyeon tak peduli. Agaknya calon alpha itu mencoba untuk mempersedikit nafasnya agar tak langsung menyerang Yixing. Hell ya, Yixing ada dipangkuannya. Tangan Joonmyeon terulur untuk mengusap air mata yang terus-menerus lolos dari kedua kelopak cantik omega itu. Namun yang didapat Joonmyeon bukanlah suara tenang khas Yixing, namun suara Lay. Serigala itu mengambil alih kesadaran Yixing, terbukti bahwa mata Yixing yang berubah menjadi keemasan.

"Alpha~" panggil Yixing. Atau mungkin dalam kasus ini adalah Lay. Suho di dalam pikirannya mengaum kencang mengetahui Lay mengambil alih tubuh Yixing. Tidak sampai itu, Lay tidak berhenti sampai itu. Omega itu menelusupkan kepalanya ke dalam bahu Joonmyeon dan mengusek pelan bahu itu kemudian memeluk leher sang alpha membuat Joonmyeon menggeram rendah.

"Jangan menggodaku omega" ucap Joonmyeon penuh peringatan.

"Mmhmm? Aku rindu alphaa~" ucapnya kembali merajuk. Joonmyeon kembali menggeram, kali ini menggetarkan sekitar, sedangkan Suho di dalam sana mengumpat-umpat sembari membujuk Joonmyeon untuk menindih omega di depannya.

Joonmyeon memegang dagu Yixing kemudian mengangkatnya. Maniknya bertemu dengan manik keemasan milik Yixing. Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup bibir merah itu dan melumatnya pelan.

"Biarkan Yixing mating denganku sayang, bukankah kau sudah disentuh Suho saat pertama bertemu?" manik warna keemasan itu masih ada namun rona merah mulai memancar di pipi omega itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membujuk Lay bergantian dengan Yixing karena setelah itu, terdengar rengekan kecil dari omega di depannya.

 _Kini ganti Joonmyeon yang harus menggencarkan serangan._

"Hai sayang, mana yang sakit hm?" tanya Joonmyeon menggoda. Yixing mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali namun kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca lagi dengan pandangan memohon.

"Hyuung klaim aku hyung, aku tidak tau caranya, hiks" tangis Yixing penuh keputusasaan. Ini heat paling tidak enak dalam hidupnya.

Joonmyeon kembali mencium bibir Yixing, melumat bibir ranum yang menjadi candunya itu dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Walau nafsunya menuntunnya untuk bergerak cepat, namun ini kali pertama omega ini, Joonmyeon tidak akan membuatnya takut.

Lumatan awal Yixing memang tidak paham harus apa, namun melangkah ke lumatan selanjutnya, omega itu memiliki insting untuk membalasnya dan kembali memeluk leher Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sendiri agak tersenyum di antara ciuman mereka, merasa Yixing sudah mulai berani melangkah, tangan Joonmyeon merayap menuju ke tengkuk omega itu memeganginya kemudian lidahnya mulai merayap ke dalam mulut Yixing, selagi omega itu mencoba mengambil nafas.

"Ummph!" Yixing agak melotot, namun aromanya mengental tanda dia menikmatinya. Tangannya meremas pelan rambut Joonmyeon. Yixing sibuk terbuai dengan kelihaian lidah Joonmyeon membuatnya tak sadar sang alpha mulai menyentuh bagian lain tubuhnya dengan tangan satunya. Dan bagian lain itu dimulai dengan tanda mate pada bahu Yixing.

"Mhh~"

Membuat omega itu sontak mendesah hanya karena begitu saja. kembali diusapnya tanda klaim itu. Tanda itu berdenyut panas dan semakin terasa timbul. Merasa nafas Yixing melemah, Joonmyeon menghentikan cumbuannya, bibirnya sibuk menyusuri tulang pipi omega itu kemudian perlahan namun pasti turun ke leher.

Merasa posisinya kurang nyaman, Yixing menggerakkan tubuhnya, memposisikan dirinya agar lebih nyaman. Itu tidak membantu sama sekali sebenarnya, karena itu justru akan membuat ereksi mereka berdua bergesekan, ditambah lubrikan miliknya makin mengalir deras. Joonmyeon menggeram kasar, diletakkan Yixing ke atas kasur lalu ditindihnya, Yixing sendiri terkikik tanpa sadar. Entah apa yang membuatnya terkikik, mungkin jawabannya adalah matanya yang menguning keemasan tanda Lay sempat mengambil alih.

"A-ahmh~ Joonmyeon hyuungh!" kembali desahan terukir keras ketika sang alpha memasukkan salah satu nipple miliknya ke dalam mulut hangatnya, Yixing melambung, dia mau lagi, dia mau lagi! Tangan Joonmyeon tak berhenti, diusapnya nipple lainnya, tangannya yang lain meremas pinggang omega itu, hampir tampak seperti meremukkannya, namun respon Yixing hanya mendesah saja, tak merengek kesakitan.

Tangan Yixing awalnya melampiaskan rasanya pada rambut Joonmyeon, namun entah apa yang merasukinya, kini jemari lentik itu mulai turun menelusuri satu-persatu kancing kemeja Joonmyeon, membukanya perlahan kemudian mengusap dada bidang sang alpha.

"Mh~ Yixing sayang~" Ucap Joonmyeon di sela-sela kulumannya pada nipple Yixing yang kini beralih menelusuri perut sang omega, tangannya pun bergerak turun membelai pantat mulus milik omega manis ini. Desahan Yixing masih terus berkumandang, kini makin tak terkontrol, dalam hatinya, Joonmyeon merasa melambung karena sudah bisa membuat omega ini mendesah karenanya. Aroma Yixing seakan memohon padanya untuk berbuat lebih, dan hari ini sebagai mate yang baik, akan Joonmyeon berikan rasa lebih itu.

"AAH! Umhh~ l-lagiih~" alpha itu menjilat dengan pelan penis kecil milik sang omega, membuat Yixing memohon lagi dan lagi. Cairan lubrikan milik Yixing kembali membanjiri hole miliknya, dapat Joonmyeon rasakan dari basahnya tangannya yang satunya, diusapnya pelan belahan pantat yang sudah mengkilap basah itu.

"Apanya yang lagi sayang?" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada seraknya. Sejujurnya dia juga sudah tak kuat menahan hasratnya, penisnya di dalam celana sudah tegak dan keras ingin dipuaskan, namun ada sebagian dari dirinya yang masih kuat bertahan untuk menggoda omega manis ini. Ingin membuat omega yang biasanya tak mau menurut ini memohon padanya. Dielus-elusnya penis milik sang omega yang sudah basah akan precum.

"Lagi hyung, lakukan lagiih~ umhh kumohon alpha~" Joonmyeon menambah intensitas elusan pada penis Yixing, kini menjadi mengurut penis itu. Yixing kembali mendesah, namun ia ingin lebih, lebih dari ini, diangkatnya sedikit pinggulnya dan digosokkan dengan putus asa pantat miliknya dengan tangan milik sang alpha.

 _Sudah cukup Joon, cepat mating atau aku yang mating dengannya! Grr.._

Joonmyeon mengangguki ucapan Suho yang sudah mengamuk di pikirannya. Geez, terkadang serigala itu tidak bisa sabar sedikit. Maka dari itu, daripada Suho mengambil alih tubuhnya dan memperkosa omega itu –yakinlah nafsu Joonmyeon lebih terkontrol dibanding serigalanya- dilebarkannya paha Yixing. sejenak diciumi paha putih di depannya membuat Yixing menggeliat tak karuan. Kembali naik cumbuannya hingga menyentuh penis Yixing, dikulumnya dan tangannya, atau lebih tepatnya jemarinya mulai memasuki hole milik sang omega.

"J-joonmyeonh hyungh~ apa ituuh?" Yixing mencoba menengok ke bawah, walaupun agak kesusahan karena Joonmyeon menahan pahanya, anusnya mengerat merasakan sesuatu asing memasukinya. Tidak sakit, hanya aneh rasanya. Kembali terasa sengatan listrik pada dirinya ketika Joonmyeon mulai menyapukan lidahnya pada ujung penisnya. Namun tak lama ia mulai meringis merasakan semakin banyak benda yang memasuki holenya. Rektumnya masih berkedut mengerat ketika kedua benda yang bergerak seirama gunting itu mulai masuk lebih dalam, namun tubuhnya langsung melengkung hebat ketika kedua benda itu menemukan sesuatu.

"AH! There!" teriaknya refleks.

Entah apa itu namun Yixing mau lagi! Ya Yixing ingin disentuh seperti itu lagi!

Joonmyeon sendiri di bawah sana menyeringai, kembali dijepitnya daging kenyal yang merupakan prostat omeganya itu. Kembali Yixing mendesah keras ketika prostatnya dibenturkan. Hingga tiga kali Joonmyeon menjepit prostat itu, Yixing menyemburkan laharnya.

"Ahhh~ a-apa itu hyung?" tanya Yixing terengah-engah. Dia tak pernah memasukkan apapun ke dalam holenya, meskipun terkadang Luhan –roomatenya- menyarankan Yixing untuk selfservice dengan cara memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole.

"Surgamu sayang" jawab Joonmyeon singkat, tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk memanjakan omega manis itu, kini beralih ke celananya yang sudah sangat sesak. Yixing melirk apa yang dilakukan Joonmyeon, sejenak badannya menggigil melihat gundukan besar itu. Takut, omega itu takut, Lay sendiri tak mau menyemangatinya karena serigala itu juga tahu It will be hurt.

Hingga ketika Joonmyeon melepas celana dalamnya, kain terakhir yang menutupi pusakanya. Yixing membulat. Naluri omeganya membuat lubrikan miliknya mengental, namun mentalnya sebagai omega muda membuatnya agak menciut takut. Milik Joonmyeon besar dan tebal.

"Suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat honey?" suara Joonmyeon membuyarkan lamunan Yixing. alpha itu sudah mendekatinya lagi, menaikkan kedua kakinya pada bahu Joonmyeon. Alpha itu tersenyum padanya, tersenyum amat manis sempat membuat Yixing terpana.

"Aku akan mengklaim dirimu, So Wu Yixing, would you be mine forever? Hingga maut memisahkan kita, hidup bersama dengan benang merah yang sudah ditakdirkan?"ucap Joonmyeon panjang lebar dengan suara dalam dan jantung yang berdebar. Yixing dapat merasakan itu, ia dapat mendengar debaran jantung itu.

"Yes, I would My Alpha, Kim Joonmyeon" tepat ketika omega itu selesai berbicara, Joonmyeon membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut. Yixing terbuai, siapa yang tidak terbuai jika kau diciu dengan penuh perasaan seperti ini? Oleh matemu sendiri pula. Namun itu tak lama, hingga pada akhirnya Yixing meronta dari ciuman itu ketika merasakan perih menjalari holenya.

Joonmyeon mulai masuk. Yixing dapat merasakan ujung benda keras nan tumpul itu mengoyak hole miliknya. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali, hingga tanpa sadar omega itu mulai menitikkan air mata.

Joonmyeon yang sadar akan hal itu, menghentikan sejenak pergerakannya, walaupun di dala sana Suho terusan mengompori agar memasukkan sekali hentak. Kembali dicumbunya omega itu tangannya mulai bergerilya pada tanda klaim dan penis milik Yixing, mulai mengalihkan kesakitan Yixing. sembari menggerakkan tangannya, Joonmyeon melanjutkan pergerakannya. Hingga..

BLESH!

Yixing agak terkejut merasakan penuh pada bagian bawahnya, holenya berkedut-kedut liar seakan meremas milik Joonmyeon di sana. Cairan lubrikannya kembali mengalir. Joonmyeon benar-benar memenuhinya. Joonmyeon mulai bergerak, menarik penis miliknya keluar kemudian dalam hentakan kasar memasukkannya kembali tanpa sadar menyentuh kasar prostat milik Yixing, omega itu langsung melengkungkan punggungnya.

"AH! LAGIH H-HYUNGH!" Yixing mulai berteriak histeris, pinggulnya ikut ambil alih mulai bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Joonmyeon, membuat prostatnya kembali tertampar kasar.

"Mhh, Yixingh~" Joonmyeon tak menyangka Yixing akan ikut andil, gerakannya masih hati-hati, tak ingin melukai omega itu, namun yang didapati justru erangan sebal dari Yixing

"Fasterh hyung!" ketika Yixing berkata demikian, Suho langsung mengambil alih dirinya, menyodokkan keras penisnya ke arah Yixing membua omega itu kembali menjerit keras. Joonmyeon kembali berusaha mengambil alih, ia melakukan hal yang sama, hingga pada akhirnya hole milik Yixing berkedut makin kasar membuat alpha itu makin menggeram menggetarkan sekitar. Shit, Yixing akan selesai sebentar lagi.

"H-hyungh aku-

Hingga ketika Yixing benar-benar memuncratkan sarinya, bersamaan dengan Joonmyeon yang menyemburkannya di dalam tubuhnya, Joonmyeon merunduk menggigit lehernya, kembali menyesap darah Yixing, memberikan racun miliknya yang menandakan omega ini miliknya selamanya.

"Hah-hah.." Yixing terengah-engah. Ada rasa panas menjalar di lehernya menandakan racun Joonmyeon bekerja. Joonmyeon sendiri mengatur nafasnya, ia menatap matenya yang masih terengah-engah kemudian terlelap dengan sendirinya. Diciumnya bibir milik omega itu, kemudian dilepaskan kontak pada mereka. Joonmyeon memeluk tubuh kurus Yixing, ikut terlelap bersama omega yang kini resmi sebagai matenya.

Sekarang tak ada satupun orang yang berani mengganggunya karena Wu Yixing telah diklaim oleh Alpha Kim Joonmyeon.

Dan bisakah kita tidak mengganggu mereka? Mereka sedang sibuk bersama. Biarkan mereka tenang terlelap dalam tidurnya yang merupakan awal kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar perhatian dengan adikmu itu" komentar seorang omega yang menjaga piket hari ini. Yifan tersenyum canggung, sesungguhnya dia tak ingin mengulas senyum, namun ia masih sadar jika omega di depannya ini merupakan gurunya sendiri. Setelah mendapat mindlink dari Yixing, buru-buru alpha itu keluar dari kelasnya mengizinkan Yixing ke pada guru piket. Setelah merasa selesai mengurus izin sang adik, Yifan undur diri dan berjalan di sekitar koridor kelas. Rasa-rasanya malas sekali untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Tidak mungkin juga ia mengecek keadaan Yixing, aroma adiknya terlalu menggiurkan, meskipun dirinya tak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh ke pada adiknya, mengingat serigalanya juga sadar bahwa Yixing adiknya, namun tetap saja, insting seorang alpha akan bertindak ketika omega memunculkan aromanya.

Minimal dirinya akan mengeras. Kembali digelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran aneh itu. Mata elang tajamnya menatap sekitar, tidak ada yang menyenangkan, justru ia melihat sekilas sebuah serigala besar terburu-buru berlari ke arah asrama omega, Yifan tak mencegah serigala itu, lagipula dari aromanya dapat Yifan kenali siapa serigala itu, Kim Joonmyeon, mate dari adiknya.

Kris, serigala di dalam tubuhnya mengaum, kemudian menunjukkan keluhannya lagi.

 _Jadi kapan kita bisa menggigit Tao, Wu? Geez, kapan dia menjalani perubahan pertamanya?!_

Yifan merasakan serigalanya itu menyalak galak padanya. Matanya memutar malas, sudah ogah-ogahan dia membahas ini. Alpha dari klan yang sama dengan Yixing itu memang tak semujur adiknya, matenya masihlah kecil, dan tak mungkin dia mengklaim anak itu, mengingat mating bond lebih baik dilakukan ketika keduanya dewasa.

' _Tentu sebentar lagi, ketika dia berulang tahun yang ke-enam belas'_

' _Tapi aku tak yakin dia langsung heat'_

Serigalanya mengaum kasar, kembali Yifan tertawa, sebelum ia beranjak menuju hutan sekolahnya, ia menyempatkan diri mengirim mindlink ke pada adiknya

' _Selamat atas matingmu adikku sayang, jangan terlalu bernafsu, atau perutmu akan membuncit sebentar lagi'_

Yifan tak mendapat balasan dari Yixing, tapi dia mendengar serigala Yixing mendengking padanya.

.

.

.

End

27/12/2015

Xounicornxing

Yaampun itu apa di atas T.T rasa-rasanya gagal bikin ence :v aku sempet bingung gimana caranya ngelanjutin fanfic ini, masalahnya aku bingung mau bikin acara matingnya ngapain. Dan jujur ini chapter full of ence mueheehehehe.

Aku tahu chapter diatas bukanlah ending yang diinginkan, aku gatau ya bakal memperbaiki endingnya atau tidak karena rasa-rasanya aku kena writeblock huhu maafkan atas ketidakprofesionalanku.

Ah baiklah, sudah cukup untuk cuap-cuapnya,

 **Terima kasih ya buat kalian yang mereview, menyukai, mengikuti, membaca fanfic ini.**

Kuharap kalian suka hehe


End file.
